The Shaman Revolution
by Mina-the-Mongoose
Summary: Kesshou is a brand new Shaman. Follow her on all her adventures with Ren, Horohoro, Safaia and their spirits. Jampacked with action, adventure, romance and even humor!
1. Chapter 1

"_I can't believe it... I'm finally a Shaman. I can finally say I'm a full Shaman, without any catches to it_," a brand new Shaman, named Kesshou thought to herself, proudly. She stood outside the Shaman school, looking up into the sky, her jet black hair and dark purple bangs swaying magestically in the wind.

"_I finally can control spirits, like the others can..._" she thought again, gazing down at her ghost-like partner, Naiya, who was in his travelling state. He glanced up at her and smiled. "Great job on passing!" Naiya said enthusiastically, "You seem very determined! You'd make an excellent Shaman Queen." The spirit looked forward, "_That is... if that's your goal_, Kesshou-sama." Kesshou stared down at him, and then looked forward as well. "What is your goal...master?" Kesshou took a moment to look the question over, and then glanced down at Naiya, "My goal..." she took a long pause, "Is to beat the man I love in a Shaman fight." And with that, she looked up again, and began pacing forward.

Naiya was left behind, with a confused look on his face, and then raced after Kesshou. "Kesshou-sama... I don't believe I _understand,_" the spirit asked politely, "Who is this _man you love_? Why would you want to beat him in a Shaman fight if you love him?" The girl stopped again, and closed her eyes. "The man I love... we will soon meet." And with that she began walking again. "We will... soon meet? Master? When will we meet this man?" The spirit asked again, trailing close behind his master. "Soon enough, Naiya, soon enough." She responded, eyes still closed. "How do you-" The spirit was cut off by a loud rumbling coming from infront of them. "**Master!**" Naiya turned to Kesshou, "What _was _that? Are you alright?" "I'm just fine, Naiya. And now we know where he is." She responded, letting a dark, determined look cross her face. "_Let's go, Naiya_."

"Oh, uh! _Yes_, master!" Naiya stuttered, quickly transforming to his full-bodied human form. He had long black hair, dyed red at the ends. He fixed the goggles on his forhead gently, and fixed his long black shirt. His deep orange eyes met with Kesshou's bright orange eyes. "Let's go, master." He agreed, wrapping his arms around her, "Hold on tight." And with that, he bolted forward at what seemed like the speed of light.

Kesshou squinted her eyes, and before she knew it, everything had stopped, and she found herself facing two Shamans and two spirits, with Naiya right beside her. She took a long look and the walked forward. "**_Ren_**." She said emotionlessly, stopping. One of the Shamans, Ren, turned to her, meeting his light yellow eyes with hers. He frowed. "What are you doing here, _Kesshou_?" He turned towards the other Shaman with a determined look, "You're interupting me."

Kesshou glared at him and then turned to the other Shaman, who looked like a young, innocent and scared girl. She and her spirit, who was about the same size as her, and looking just about as frightened, where huddled together, trying their best to avoid Ren and his spirit, Bason. The girl had straight brown hair which was parted into two pigtails on each side of her head. Her green eyes were tiny and frightened, as she clung to her spirit, which had two long, black elf ears, long blonde hair, and two big black demon wings. Kesshou glared and then looked back at Ren, who was wearing his normal sleeveless top and long black pants. His hair was still messy and spiked in the back. He hadn't changed a bit. _Why did she love him_?

Kesshou ran infront of the young girl and her spirit, with Naiya right behind her. She spread her arms out in a protective manner, facing Ren. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked, emotionlessly. Ren frowned. "I _told_ you to stop interupting." Kesshou glared back, "Since when did I ever say I'd listen to _you_, Ren?" Ren gritted his teeth with annoyance. "_I'm warning you, Kesshou..._" he threatened. Naiya watched from beside Kesshou. "_This can't be who she was talking about... could it?_" he asked himself, "_Well, whoever this creep is, he'll never get away with threatening my master!_"

Naiya's expression darkened, as he rushed forward. "**Naiya**! Stop." Kesshou commanded. Naiya skided to a stop between Ren and Kesshou, glaring at Ren. "But master Kesshou... he _threatened_ you." Kesshou paced forward until she was infront of Ren. "Just _who_ do you think you are? Attacking an innocent girl like that!" Ren growled quietly, "_You have no part in this_. Leave, Kesshou... Or I'll have to get Bason to do it for you." "Don't you threaten me..." Kesshou warned, taking another step forward. Ren took a step back. "**BASON**!" he commanded, pointing forward at the two frightened girls, "You get rid of that weakling and her so called '_spirit_'!" Bason rushed forward at them, passing Kesshou and Naiya. "**Naiya**! _Don't let Bason get near them_!" Kesshou commanded, looking back at Naiya. Naiya nodded quickly and chased after Bason.

Ren clutched to his staff, throwing it forward at Kesshou at an attempt to make her back up. Kesshou grabbed a hold of his staff, and pushed back. The two glared at eachother. "What's _wrong _with you?" Kesshou yelled. "Me?" Ren yelled back, "_I'm_ not the one interupting other Shaman's battles!" "_Pfft_," Kesshou laughed pathetically, "At least _I _don't attack innocent people for no reason!" Ren growled.

Naiya sped up and found his way to Bason. He skided them both to a stop and aimed a punch to the spirit's head. Bason ducked and countered the attack with one of his own punches. Naiya's speed got the best of him, as he dodged the fist. The two found eachother in an even lock, and then began glaring and growling at eachother angerily.

Ren found all of his strength, and pushed as hard as he could, making Kesshou lose control and trip backwards. She fell to the ground and was immediatly pinned down from Ren. She tried to get up, but it was no use. His grip was too tight. "**Get off**!" She ordered, glaring up at him, with a slight rosy blush in her cheeks. "_Argh... this is every girls dream to have with her crush... He has absolutly no clue though, does he. He must think I hate him... What's wrong with him anyway?_" She thought to herself, giving up on escaping. She sighed and closed her eyes, as if she'd given up. "**_Fine_**." She hissed, "_I'll leave_." Ren glared down at her, "Well you can't now. You're already in a battle." He smirked at her evilly. Kesshou glared up at him, stunned. How will she escape now?

Naiya quickly glanced back at Kesshou and Ren, and immediatly his jaw dropped. "**What're-! Wha!**" Bason became intrested too, and looked over. Bason's jaw dropped too. "**Wha'do they think they're doing!**" He shreiked. The two spirits rushed over, and pulled their masters apart. "_**What do you think you're doing!**_ I thought we were in a fight, master!" Naiya blushed, demanding an answer from her. "_What_?" Kesshou and Ren asked at the same time. A long pause followed. "**N-... NO**! D-don't get the w-wrong idea!" Kesshou blurted out finally, blushing. Ren immediatly followed along, blushing like mad. "Wh-what did you think? You** idiots**!" He whacked Bason in the head. "**G-GO**! You're not done yet! Get back to w-work!" Ren studdered angrilly. "_**Get them all**_!" His expression changed from embarassed to determined in a split second. Bason charged at Kesshou, tumbling into Naiya, who jumped infront of her.

The three of them went falling backwards. Kesshou jumped up. "_Naiya_!" Naiya followed her up and stood beside her. "_Yes, master_?" "I don't get it! How am I suppost to _use your powers_?" "I-" He was quickly cut off as Bason leaped up at him, tackling him over. "I-I don't know... Kesshou-sama!" He finally answered, through Bason's strangles. Kesshou just stood there, helpless. "_I don't know what I can do then!_" She thought to herself, worried. "_I know!" I've gotta help those two girls!_" She turned around and dashed towards them.

Ren skidded infront of her, just before she reached them. "**Ren**!" Kesshou growled, still blushing a bit. Ren held up his staff powerfully, aiming the weapon at Kesshou. "_Y-you... wouldn't..._" Kesshou tried to believe. "Oh I would." He assured her, "_I told you to stay out of this_!" Rens staff was immeadiatly sent flying as a familliar spirit came flying through protectively. It was the young girl's spirit. Kesshou sighed with relief as Ren glared around him angrily. "Don't forget who you're fighting." Came a soft, but determined voice.

The two Shamans looked behind Ren, to find the young girl. She was standing up, with a strong expression across her face. Her spirit returned to her side, holding Ren's staff. The spirit smirked cutely. "_Heh_." Kesshou laughed, "Looks like you're out-numbered... _Ren_." Ren glared back at her. "**BASON**. Help me out, here!" Bason jumped up and collided head-on into Kesshou. Kesshou went flying and slammed into the rough ground. "_**Ugh**_!" She moaned, using her every ounce of strength to get up, but it was no use. She fell back into the ground, eyes closed. "**Kesshou-sama**!" Naiya shrieked, blazing to her side. "_Now, Bason_!" Ren pointed towards the girl and her spirit, "Get me my staff!" Bason leaped forward at them.

Instead of tackling down a girl and a spirit, Bason crashed head on into a thick, hard, cold wall of ice. "_What_?" Ren took a step back. Bason examined the wall, confused. "**You're not getting to hurt these innocent girls without a fight, dude.**" Came a deep voice from nearby. Before Ren knew it, he got struck with ice in the side of his leg, knocking him to the ground. "_What is this_!" He yelled. Bason rushed to his side. Out of the shadows came a tall, lanky figure. As the light struck him more and more, Ren could make out the main features of him. The boy had short, spiky blue hair, held up by a jet black headband. His eyes were shadowed out, and he had a long determined grin on his face. "I'm _Horohoro_... and I'm not gonna let you get away with hurting innocent people!" He said dramatically, bringing his eyes from the shadows.

Ren then noticed the two girls were now behind Horohoro. "_How did he get them all the way there in that amount of time?_" Ren thought, surprised. Naiya watched from a far. "_He's almost as fast as me...!_" He thought, shocked. Horohoro grinned again. "So... you up for it? A one-on-one battle? You and me? Right here and now?" Ren glared. He knew it wasn't between them, but something inside of him knew that this would be one heck of a battle. "... You got it then. Right here... Right _now_." Ren agreed, smirking evilly.


	2. Chapter 2

Horohoro took a step forward, and held his fist out challangingly, "Let's get this party _started_!" He grinned. Ren snarled angrilly, and paced forward. "I hate it when other people interupt my Shaman battles..." He warned, gritting his teeth, "What're you doing here? What'do you want?"

Horohoro smirked. "I'm here to help these innocent girls. I already told you. Better get your hearing checked, _eh_?" He chuckled, as a movement behind Ren caught his attention. It was Naiya, who was tending to the unconcious Kesshou. "_Hmm... _I see you already got to an innocent one..." He continued, watching Naiya attend to the new Shaman, "I won't let you get away with this, I hope you know." His joking smile faded into a serious glare, "Stay back, you two." He warned the young girl and her spirit. The two nodded and trudged backwards, away from the two strong boys.

Meanwhile, Naiya gazed down at his fainted master. Her eyes twitched slightly, but remained closed. "_Poor girl..._" He thought, "_She must be dreaming... I wish she'd wake up. We're in serious trouble!_" Naiya raised his head and watched as the battle progressed and started to begin. He closed his eyes impatiently and glanced back down at Kesshou. He sighed, "Please wake up soon, Kesshou-sama..."

Ren glared at Horohoro, as he returned the look. "**Bason**!" Ren ordered, "Take him out. He's _annoying _me." Bason growled and charged full-speed-ahead at Horohoro. The blue-haired Shaman stared at the hurdling spirit, with a determined look in his eyes. "Okay then," he decided quickly, "Then let's get 'em, _Kororo_!" His pearly white teeth glittered in the sun as he smirked triumphantly. A tiny creature emerged from the shadows beside him. She barely reached his ankles in height, and had huge, adorable eyes. "This is Kororo," Horohoro grinned, "_She's my spirit ally_." The little creature blinked as it's short, black hair swayed in the gentle wind.

"Bason! **STOP**." Ren ordered as his spirit ally skidded to a stop, "What _is_ that thing?" Ren gave the creature a disgusted look, "You _can't_ be serious. I could squash that thing with a stomp of my foot." Ren laughed at the pathetic spirit. "Oh _yeah_?" Horohoro challanged, adding a bit of annoyance to his voice, "We'll just see who's laughing at the end of this!" Horohoro grimaced. Ren stopped laughing and stared at the blue-haired boy with an annoyed look.

"**Let's get 'em, Koro**!" Horohoro shouted, jumping forward. The little creature leapt forward also, colliding into the boy's snowboard. There was a bright flash of light, and before Ren knew it, he was struck across the face and then in the back of his shins, knocking him to the ground. "_Eugh_!" He cried, glancing up. There was Horohoro, standing right infront of him, grinning down at him. "Not so funny now, is it?" Horohoro frowned. Ren growled angrilly. "_I guess that pathetic creature merged itself into his snowboard, creating an oversoul... I underestimated him. He won't get away with this._"

Naiya continued guarding Kesshou, watching the young girl's eyes twitch in pain, but still not open. The spirit looked up. "_Look's like Ren's taking quite a beating from that speedy boy..._" He thought, "_I wonder..._" "...Uuhhh..." Naiya's eyes shot down at Kesshou. "Kesshou-sama!" he smiled, "You're awake!" Kesshou's eyes opened stiffly, "_What's going on..._?" She moaned, raising her hand to her head. She rubbed her head in pain, "_...Ren..._" The girl's eyes immeadiatly opened wide, "**Ren**!" She sat up suddenly. "**Master**!" Naiya said, worried, "Take it easy!" Kesshou's eyes immeadiatly found their way to the ongoing battle. She examined the scene of Ren on the ground, looking rather hurt, and a young spiky-haired boy towering over him evilly. "Where are the two girls? ...Ren!" And with that she stood up and darted towards the two boys and their spirits.

"I'm gonna end this right here and now, and teach you once and for all not to mess with innocent ones!" Horohoro said, determined. He raised his snowboard, and rushed forward, aiming straight towards the black-haired boy. Ren braced himself, but before he knew it, everything stopped. He opened one eye slightly, and then gasped, opening both fully. "_Kesshou_...!" He whispered.

Kesshou stood right in front of Ren, back towards him, and arms outwards protectively. Horohoro was directly infront of her, gripping his snowboard tightly, sweat dripping down his forehead. "**Woah**! You'd better watch out next time! I almost smacked right into _you_!" Horohoro gasped, relieved. A dark look crossed Kesshou's face. "_Who are you?_ Why are you attacking Ren?"

Horohoro took a step back in amazement. "You_ know_ him?" He gulped. "That's not what I asked you." Kesshou glared, "**Who are you**?" She said it slower this time, pronouncing every letter. "I... I'm Horohoro. The Ainu from Hokkaido." Kesshou's face lightened a little, but her glare remained the same. "_Why_ are you attacking Ren?" "He was trying to hurt those innocent girls!" Horohoro said accusingly, pointing behind him, at the young Shaman and her spirit ally. Kesshou snorted, "_You should know better than to be interupting other people's Shaman battles._"

Ren remained on the ground behind her, shocked. "_Those were...exactly the words I said to her just a little while ago..._" Ren swallowed, his eyes trailing along the ground infront of him. Suddenly, memories of him and Kesshou playing together when they were younger came flowing into his mind. One of them swinging on a playground swingset. Another of the two playing ball. Another, Kesshou giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek, and him blushing uncomfortably. Ren's cheeks flared up, as he shook his head helplessly. "Kesshou... why? After all these years... and how cruel I've been to you lately..." He heard himself say. Kesshou glanced back. "What're you babbling about?" Her eyes widened. This was a side of Ren she knows that she's never seen. He continued sitting on the ground, staring down into the rough, rocky dirt. "_Why are you protecting me...?_" He glanced up at her.

"_Ren..._" Kesshou began, stunned, "We're... _friends_. Don't forget." She turned back to Horohoro, leaving Ren to think. "Now... Ren did _nothing_ wrong. I won't let you hurt him. You'll either have to leave..." Kesshou warned, as Naiya appeared beside her, "..._Or face me_." Horohoro clutched onto his snowboard tighty. "_Eugh_..." he groaned, taking a step back, "I'd... never fight an innocent person..." Kesshou scowled, "Then why would you attack Ren?" "He's _not _innocent!" Horohoro shouted defensively, "He attacked those two poor girls!" "Then what makes you think_ I'm _so innocent?" Kesshou returned, without thinking, There was along awkward pause, all eyes finding their way to the young purple-banged girl.

"**There you are**!" Came a familliar voice, breaking the long silence. Everyone spun towards the voice. It was Kesshou's teacher, Kanaki-sensei. "I've been looking all over for you, Kesshou. And _Safaia_? Is that you?" She questioned, taking a look behind the blue-haired boy. The girl and her spirit ally emerged from the shadows, and took a spot beside Horohoro. "_Yes_, sensei. Hello!" she smiled. Kesshou stared at her emotionlessly. "_So... this girl is a new Shaman too? Ren picked a fight with a new Shaman?_" An annoyed look crossed her face, "_...I'll have to deal with him later._"

"Well, what are you two doing out here?" Kanaki-sensei asked, examining the other two boys, "I haven't even supplied you with your _weapons_ yet! How do you expect to become a Shaman without them?" She giggled, "Follow me, you _two_!" Kesshou and Safaia exchanged a glance, and took after their teacher obediantly.

The three of them reached the schoolhouse once again, and entered the room. There was no one there. "Where _is_ everyone?" Safaia asked, looking around the empty room. Kanaki-sensei walked behind her desk and turned to the two girls. "Oh!" She smiled, "They already recieved their weapons and set out." She started searching through a large cabnet behind her, then stopped, turning to them again. "How... How did you girls get out so quickly?" They both laughed uncomfortably. "Well uh, I guess we were just so eager to set out, we must of just left!" Safaia laughed. "_Hehe!_" The teacher giggled, turning back to the cupboard, "You two have to learn to be more_ patient_, I suppose!"

"What...are you looking for, Kana-sensei?" Kesshou pondered, her spirit ally hovering beside her in his travelling state. "Your _weapons_! Hmm... where could I have... Ah!" She chirped, "**Here** we are!" She pulled out a giant weapon, with a sharp blade on either end. The two blades were identical, exept the bottom one was facing the opposite direction from the top one. The two metal peices were held together by a long black stick with two yellow and purple paddings, where you would hold onto it.

Kanaki-sensei paced forward, stopping infront of Safaia. "_Here_!" She beamed, handing the young pigtailed girl the weapon. Safaia took it into her hands. "Oh! _Thank_ you, Sensei!" She giggled gratefully. There was a long pause as the girl tried to figure out how to carry it. "Oh, _yes_! How could I forget?" Kanaki laughed, pulling out a long black pouch, the perfect size to fit the weapon. The teacher slide the weapon into the bag and secured it together. She strapped it onto Safaia, so it slung comforatably over one shoulder, and rested gentley against her back. "_Perfect_!" Kanaki-sensei chirped, returning to the cupboard.

She returned with a long staff in her hand, standing infront of Kesshou. Kesshou looked at the staff awkwardly. It was about the same height as her, and had the shape of a red cresent moon at the top. It also had a red bow around the top, and three red rings, all right at the top. "This is_ yours_!" Kanaki-sensei giggled happily, handing the staff to Kesshou. "It's called the _Getsuei Staff_, or the '_Moon_' Staff." Kesshou took it and examined it closely. "_Uhh_... thank you. But, won't it be hard to travel carrying this?" "_Hmm_..." Her teacher thought quietly, "I don't beleive I have a pouch for a staff just yet... Can you make do just carrying it around for now?" "_Oh uh_, yeah, sure..." Kesshou nodded slowly.

"_Great_!" Kanaki-sensei chirped again, clapping her hands together cheerfully. "_So, um_... what do I do with the_... Get... Ge..._" Kesshou stumbled. "_Getsuei Staff._" Safaia finished for her, smiling. Kesshou glanced over at her. "_Oh uh, yeah_. That. Thanks." She mumbled. "**Ah**!" Kanaki said, "Well, that's what you use to control your spirit ally! _Naiya_...was it?" Kesshou nodded. "Ah yes. Simply put all of your _emotions_ into your mind, while sending them to your staff!" Kesshou stared at her teacher blankly. "_And uh_... how would I do that, exactly...?" "_Haha_!" Kanaki-sensei giggled, "Oh, all it takes is a little _practice_! You'll get the hang of it! I know you can, Kesshou-chan." She smiled. Kesshou continued staring at the staff. "_Well... it'll certainly be a challange, I suppose!_"

"**There they are**!" She heard Ren call. The two girls spun around, surprised. They saw Ren and Horohoro in the doorway, with Bason and Kororo. "_Kesshou_!" Ren called, "We just got a call from _Yoh_, he's in serious trouble! He needs _all_ the help he can get! We gotta go help that wimp!" He snorted. Kesshou nodded quickly, taking a step forward before stopping herself.

"_Hey..._" She said, turning to Safaia and her spirit ally, "Would ya wanna come _with_ us? Our friend sounds like he's in serious trouble, and we'd really appreciate your help." Safaia beamed happily, "Of _course_! I'd love to help you guys! Come on,_ Lorie_!" She smiled, turning to her spirit ally. Kesshou smiled and then ran towards the two boys, with Safaia and Lorie right behind her. "What're we _waiting_ for? Let's get a move on!" She ordered.


End file.
